


To Belong

by Chickenpets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bondage, Death Eaters, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius catches up with Severus after his marking ceremony. Severus just wants to sleep. Lucius wants to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Belong

            Severus winced as he was thrust against the wall, the decorative molding digging into his back. He glanced down at Lucius’ hands where they clutched his robes, and tried to look unconcerned. It wasn’t very convincing. But he wasn’t quite his usual, clear-headed self this evening. His arm was burning insistently, and he felt, well… hollowed out. Empty, and somehow brittle.

            “Yes?” he asked, ignoring the weak spike of adrenaline that whispered at him to _get your wand_.

            “How did it feel?” Lucius purred. Severus tilted his head to the side, quirking an eyebrow. It would not do to appear afraid, not at all.

            “How did what feel?” he spat back. “Being manhandled by you?”

            Lucius chuckled lightly, and Severus took it as an opportunity to extricate himself from the blonde’s grip. Apparently, it was not, and Severus was immediately shoved him back where’d he’d been.

            “No, no, Severus. How did _it_ feel?” Lucius looked pointedly at his right arm, which was wrapped in a bandage underneath its voluminous black sleeve. _Ahh, of course_ , thought Severus. _The mark_. Though it had been in place for several hours, the Morsmordre was tingling and burning unpleasantly on his skin, almost as if it was infected. But that was impossible – it was the dark magic that made his skin itch and crawl, not any sort of bacterium. Severus had expected the over-the-top ritualization of it – the endless, circular chanting that he was quite smart enough to know had nothing to do with the actual magic behind the thing. The Dark Lord had a weakness for drama. The marking itself, though…

            “Rather like I expected,” Severus replied. That, of course, was a blatant lie. He had definitely _not_ expected the blinding pain of the mark as it squirmed like a parasite from the point of the Dark Lord’s wand into his skin, the ink (if it was ink) crawling into its place on his forearm, and leaving a burning slug-trail of raw nerves in it’s wake.

            “Did you?” Lucius mused. “You sounded rather like you were not prepared.” Severus averted his eyes, unwilling to meet the pureblood’s gaze, and gave a wince of recognition. He did not like to think it had been obvious, but clearly, that was beyond hoping. “I must say,” the blonde continued, palms going flat on Severus’ chest, where they had been gripping the cloth, “that you scream rather… prettily.” Severus stiffened. _No reaction is the safest reaction_ , he told himself, though he knew he had already reacted plenty. Lucius’ eyes glittered mischievously when Severus met them, and the word “sadist,” died on his lips.

            “Let me go, Lucius,” Severus said instead. He’d meant to sigh the words, to sound exasperated or bored. To his unease, however, he could hear the fear in his own voice. He wished, and not for the first time, that he wasn’t quite such an academic – quite so skin-and-bones. Despite Lucius’ fine, almost feminine features, Severus was well aware that the pureblood aristocrat outweighed him by… enough. Lucius grinned.

            “Let you go?” he asked innocently. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

            Severus shuddered inwardly. He did not particularly feel like playing this game tonight. He was tired and frustrated and possibly a little feverish. And he was a Deatheater. With his mark. It was finally done. He wanted to sleep now, and contemplate his choice in the morning.

            “And what, precisely, do _you_ intend to do with me?” Severus asked, forcing sarcasm and annoyance into his voice where he felt it would not come naturally. He shifted uncomfortably against the wall, attempting to draw himself to his full height.

            “My… That’s a loaded question.” Lucius released Severus with one hand, and used it to turn Severus’ head to face him. “What _do_ I intend to do with you?” Lucius’ breath feathered across Severus’ face as he spoke, and Severus was unendingly frustrated by the flush he felt rising in his cheeks and the way he swallowed uneasily. Something tightened into a knot inside him and he wanted to _scream_ at it to _stop_. Lucius’ hands moved to either side of his head, then. Not holding him, anymore, but boxing him in. Severus found that he was rooted to the spot, unable to take an exit when he saw it, and parted his lips with a hiss as Lucius leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

            “What, Severus, would you like to have done to you?” Lucius teeth scraped across his earlobe so briefly he could hardly react – other than a terribly revealing, involuntary shiver that he hated himself for letting out. Lucius gave a little hum of, what, satisfaction? No, greed maybe. Severus had never heard Lucius sound satisfied, no matter how much he took. And he took it all.

            “I’d like you to let me go so I can get some sleep.”  

            Lucius laughed maliciously, and Severus burned a little at the sound. This pureblood _prince_ was always so sure he had the upper hand, and it stung Severus when he actually _did_ have it. Like now, when Severus had just finished the hours-long marking ceremony. And Lucius had been marked years before, surely he knew exactly what state Severus was in so soon afterward. It was no wonder Severus was so easily falling into the role of submissive – look at him, no longer held yet staying pressed against the wall – he’d hardly had time to recover from the absolute debasement required for Deatheater initiation. One must be stripped down in order to be recreated as a servant of the Dark Lord. And Lucius was taking advantage of it like a professional.

            “Playing coy, Severus?” Lucius asked, smirking, and Severus let the blonde kiss him for a second, two seconds, three, and then he shoved with all his might, as soon as he though Lucius might be distracted enough to fall, or at least stumble back. He’d timed it rather well, he thought, in the moment it took Lucius to regain his footing.

            “Stubborn,” Lucius growled.

            “Hedonist,” Severus retorted. Or more, “hedon-” as Lucius’ hand was around his throat before he could finish the word. He barely registered the wall once again against his back, all his attention focused on the fact that he couldn’t breathe.

            “I may be a hedonist,” Lucius said, “but at least _I’m_ not a masochist.” He squeezed. “You, however, _you_ have to push me until I’ll hurt you, hmm?”

            Severus blinked a few times, but the spots just multiplied. ‘ _Let go_ ,’ he thought, _‘let… go…’_ and as his vision began to dim around the edges, Lucius did. There wasn’t even half enough time for him to take a breath, however, before Lucius’ mouth was pressed over his. He pulled in just enough air through his nose to keep his vision from tunneling before Lucius bit him rather sharply and broke the kiss.

            Severus gasped, panted, coughed as he tried to take in too much air at once, and then gasped again as teeth sank into his neck. His hands, of their own accord, grabbed Lucius’ shoulders.

            “You’re of much more use to me conscious, Severus,” Lucius murmured, “so behave.” He kissed Severus again, and Severus, not fully re-oxygenated, submitted to it without the energy to think. The mark burned insistently on his arm, even as Lucius’ hands pushed up under his shirt, scraping delicate, manicured nails across his skin. Pale as he was, surely they would be leaving marks there… Severus hardly noticed when Lucius began pushing him back towards the entrance to the common room, and didn’t realize where they were going until Lucius pulled away to speak the password to the headboy’s rooms. Lucius pushed him through the door without preamble.

“Be more impatient, please,” Severus drawled, and got a shove in the chest for it, falling back squarely onto the bed. The blonde followed at once, dragging him further up towards the pillows by his collar and pinning him there by the wrists.

“Careful what you wish for,” he said, and bit Severus’ lip. “ _Infixus_.” Severus’ wrists stuck fast to the mattress.

            “ _Merlin_ ,” he husked, arching a little off the bed in a pretense of checking the strength of the bonds, “Lucius, you’re sick.” Lucius kissed his neck, and Severus let his head fall back.

            “And you, pet, are dangerous,” he replied, hands moving to Severus’ buttons, sliding each one out of its hole with deliberate slowness. Severus jerked against the magical restraints.

            “You don’t own me, Lucius,” he spat, and the blonde paused, buttons still half-done.

            “No?” he asked, and jerked the shirt apart, tearing the rest of the buttons free. “Then why do I get to play with you?” Severus bit his tongue, but didn’t quite catch the tiny, throaty noise that escaped him at that brief act of violence. “Mmm,” Lucius murmured, killing Severus’ vain hope that the blonde hadn’t heard it. “You _do_ like it rough, don’t you?” Severus’ didn’t answer, just clenched his fists tight. “Will you scream for me like you did for Him?”

Severus shook his head no, even as his toes curled with shame and arousal – making him flush and press his lips together in a tight, white line. Lucius’ mouth was back at his throat but it didn’t stay there, trailing a path of hot, open-mouthed kisses down towards his navel, pausing to bite at his collarbone, his nipple, his ribs. Severus concentrated on his breathing – tried to make it slow down… tried to make his chest stop heaving so noticeably –

“Liar,” Lucius whispered against his hip, hands busied with Severus’ belt and fly, breath gusting hot against Severus’ skin. And, without being told to, Severus’ lifted his hips to allow Lucius to yank his trousers down and off, before sliding off of the bed with them to stand in appraisal. Severus flushed still redder, and drew his legs up. “Now now, Severus, don’t be shy,” the blonde chuckled, dropping the trousers to the floor.

He stripped his own clothes off with a confidence that bordered heavily on vanity – but Severus couldn’t fault him for it. The Slytherin head boy was truly divine. Severus’ mouth went dry.

“How do you want it?” Lucius asked, summoning a bottle of oil from his armoire.

“I think the question is, ‘ _how will_ you _take it_?’” Severus retorted, even as his cock gave a throb of interest. Lucius just smirked, and crawled, catlike, back onto the bed. He slid a hand between Severus’ drawn-up knees, pushing them apart. Severus thought about resisting, for a moment.

“Good,” Lucius murmured, and leaned down to lick Severus’ lips. “Now relax.”

Severus didn’t have time to relax, however, before two of Lucius’ long, slick fingers slid into him to the knuckle. He arched his back against the invasion, as Lucius watched his face with a predatory glint in his pale eyes. The digits twisted and crooked inside of him, and Severus’ toes curled against the bed with the effort of staying silent. But he could tell at once that it was futile, as Lucius’ eyes went dark, with a deep,

“Mmm.” He licked his lips. “Go ahead – deny it all you want, Severus.” Lucius leaned down to whisper in his ear, kiss his neck, sucking the blood to the surface. “I can feel you shake.” Severus’s hips jerked, his head falling back against the bed. Of course he shook. He felt like one giant, raw nerve after what he’d been through, and Lucius – _God_ – Lucius’ hands were inside him, around him, all over him.

“If you’re going to fuck me then _fuck me,_ Lucius,” Severus growled, baring his teeth and jerking his hands against their magical bonds. Lucius grinned and withdrew his fingers.

“At your service, Master Snape,” he replied, and poured a generous amount of the oil into his hand. He fisted himself with it for a moment, and Severus looked away – didn’t want to humiliate himself any more by watching – before curling one hand around Severus’ hip. “Look at me,” he said, and Severus obeyed, just as he felt the hot, blunt tip of him stroke against his entrance.

“Mmm-“ he couldn’t help the pleading mewl that escaped him at the feeling, and hated that he couldn’t. But he didn’t have much time to dwell on his self loathing, because Lucius’ eyes were boring into his – almost daring him to pretend he didn’t want it – as he pushed slowly, slowly, inside. Severus breathed through his nose – forcing himself to relax – but found that his muscles were tight and unresponsive after the torture he’d endured. He curled his fingers into fists against the bedspread, and Lucius’ blonde hair swung forward with the surge of his hips.

“Tight as ever, Sev,” Lucius hissed, and Severus bared his teeth at the pet-name.

“If you think you can humiliate me any _more,_ Lucius, you’re mistaken,” he retorted, but the effect was dampened by the fact that Lucius chose that very moment to drive home, striking Severus right were he was most vulnerable. “ _Fuck –_ “

“Oh?” Lucius continued, hooking one of Severus’ legs over his shoulder. “I have gotten you to beg before.” He withdrew almost fully, and paused as Severus’ muscles gripped at him, trembling around the invasion. “I’ve had you on your knees for me,” he began moving with tiny, shallow thrusts – pressing in an inch before withdrawing again. “Begging me, ‘please, Lucius, _please please - ’_ ” He was hardly moving at all, and Severus flushed deep scarlet, fighting the urge to press himself against Lucius’ hips even as he filled with shame at the mimicry.

“I never sounded so – “ a sharp thrust, finally, deep inside him “ _Ah –_ f-fuck – _Desperate._ ”

“You sound perfectly desperate right now, Sev, I hate to break it to you,” Lucius replied, fingers digging into Severus’ hips, lifting them just the slightest bit into his thrusts. “Just _perfectly_ –“ he bit at a bruise on Severus’ chest, “desperate.”

Severus wanted to argue the point but couldn’t find enough space between Lucius’ thrusts to form a retort. All he could manage was a string of half-formed obscenities, gasped, as Lucius bore into him, crushing the air from his lungs. He strained against the incantation pinning his arms, muscles cording in his shoulders and chest, needing fiercely to do something – _anything_ – with his hands.

“Shall I release you?” Lucius asked, voice mocking and eyes hooded. “Will you behave?” Severus opened his mouth to reply, and Lucius snapped his hips forward, and it came out as a moan anyway. “Will you scratch my face?” He continued, and grasped Severus’ erection with one hand, the other still braced behind Severus’ knee. “Try to hurt me for what I can – “ he let out a single, low grunt of pleasure, “do to you?”

Severus turned his face to the side, pressing his hips up into Lucius’ hand and squeezing his eyes shut. The sensation was on the verge of too much – his skin hot and oversensitive from the marking – Lucius’ hand around him, cock inside him, his arrogant, mocking words, the burning pain in his shoulders as he pulled against the bonds.

“Merlin, _Lucius_ –“ he managed. “ _I can’t_ –“ He didn’t even know what he intended to say.

“You can,” Lucius replied, speeding up his thrusts and angling them just so. “Come for me, pet.”

Severus let out a strangled cry as his body obeyed the command, and he began to spurt over Lucius’ long, aristocratic fingers. It felt like it lasted forever, the sensation ripping painfully through his abused body as his vision greyed around the edges. He fell limp against the bed.

“ _Solvo,_ ” Lucius growled, freeing Severus’ wrists and flipping him over onto his stomach. He dragged Snape’s knees under him and began fucking him again in earnest, pulling him back to meet each thrust. Severus, pressing his face against the bedcovers, squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. It didn’t take long. In moments, Lucius’ movements became ragged and he was gripping Severus’ hips without mercy, digging his fingernails in as he came.

Severus’ released the breath his was holding as he felt Lucius’ fingers unlock from his hips and found that he was panting. Lucius’ hand stroked up his back and against the base of his skull. Finally, when he had begun to soften, Lucius’ hands disappeared and Severus was suddenly empty. He felt the bed dip and heard Lucius’ soft incantation.

“ _Scourgify._ ”

The ejaculate that had smeared uncomfortably between his belly and the bedclothes vanished, along with the sweat along his spine. He sat up, angling himself away from the Head Boy, hair shielding his face. He tried not to flinch when he felt Lucius’ lips slide against his shoulder. He almost succeeded.

“Welcome to the family,” Lucius said.

Welcome, indeed.


End file.
